dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara Strong
Tara Strong voices young Barbara Gordon/Batgirl in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Barbara Gordon in Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, Vicki Vale in The Batman vs. Dracula, Mercy Graves in Superman: Brainiac Attacks, Raven in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, Alexa in Wonder Woman, Lashina in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse and Buttermilk Skye in DC Showcase: Catwoman. Significant roles *Ame in My Pet Monster (1987) *Sydney in T. and T. (1988) *Young Celeste in Babar (1989) *Bertha, Claire Brewster and Additional voices in Beetlejuice (1989-1991) *Hip Koopa (voice) and Hop Koopa (voice) in Captain N & the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Mary Jane (voice) in Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1991) *Sarah (17-30) in Family Pictures (1993) *Illyana Rasputin and various other voices in X-Men (1993-1997) *Emily in Maybe This Time (1995) *Irina Kafka (voice) and Kazrina (voice) in The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) *Bubbles (voice) and various other voices in The Powerpuff Girls (1996-2005) *Kaya in Princess Mononoke (1997) *Kylie Griffin (voice) in Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) *Spot (voice), Two-Tone (voice) and Vendela (voice) in 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1998) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (voice) and various other voices in The New Batman Adventures (1997-1998) *Timmy McNulty (voice), Dylan Pickles (voice) and various other voices in Rugrats (1997-2002) *Gwen in Sabrina Goes to Rome (1998) *Dylan Pickles (voice) in The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Gwen in Sabrina, Down Under (1999) *Melody (voice) in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Dylan Pickles (voice) in Rugrats in Paris (2000) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (voice) in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) *Giggling Girl (voice) in Clerks: The Animated Series (2000-2001) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (voice), Elizabeth Styles (voice) and various other voices in Gotham Girls (2000-2002) *Amanda (voice) and various other voices in Family Guy (2000-2007) *Macy (voice) and Vega (voice) in The Zeta Project (2001) *Bôh (voice) in Spirited Away (2001) *Dylan Pickles (voice) in The Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) *Timmy Turner (voice)and various other voices in The Fairly OddParents (2001-2008) *Baby Moeritherium (voice) in Ice Age (2002) *Bubbles (voice) in The Powerpuff Girls (2002) *Dylan Pickles (voice) in Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Christina (voice) in Spider-Man (2003) *Barbara Gordon (voice) in Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) *Raven (voice), Gizmo (voice) and various other voices in Teen Titans (2003-2006) *Sera (voice), Caitlin O'Shaugnessy-Ruiz (voice) and various other voices in Justice League (2003-2006) *Bebe Proud (voice), Cece Proud (voice) and various other voices in Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2007) *Dylan Pickles (voice) in All Grown Up (2003-2007) *Zorra (voice) in Hoodwinked! (2005) *Vicki Vale (voice) in The Batman vs. Dracula (2005) *Ben Tennyson and various other voices in Ben 10 (2005-2008) *Mercy Graves (voice) and additional voices in Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) *Raven (voice) and Computer (voice) in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007) *April Strange (voice) and additional voices in Doctor Strange (2007) *Alexa (voice) in Wonder Woman (2009) *Marrow (voice) and various other voices in Wolverine and the X-Men (2008-2009) *Billy Batson (voice), Huntress (voice) and various other voices in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) *Scarlet Witch (voice), Invisible Woman (voice) and various other voices in The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2010) *Lashina (voice) in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) *Buttermilk Skye in DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) *Harley Quinn (voice) in Batman: Arkham City (2011) *Omi (voice) in Xiaolin Chronicles (2013) Quotes ''Please add some quotes from this performer about their work in DC movies! '' Characters voiced by External Links *Tara Strong on the Marvel Movies Wiki *Tara Strong on the DC Animated Wiki *Tara Strong on the Teen Titans Wiki *Tara Strong on the Young Justice Wiki Category:Superman voice actors Category:Batman voice actors Category:Teen Titans voice actors Category:Wonder Woman voice actors Category:Legion of Superheroes voice actors